Hetalia Shopping
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Une série de petits OS sur divers personnages d'Hetalia faisant les courses ensemble. Ce ne sera pas forcément que des couples.
1. Turquie et Grèce

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Turquie et Grèce  
**Genre :** Humour

* * *

Turquie n'aimait vraiment pas aller faire les courses avec Grèce mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix, il n'y avait plus rien à manger et si il laissait le grec y allait tout seul, il avait le temps de mourir de faim avant qu'il ne soit revenu.  
Sadik aimait beaucoup son amant mais... Son côté trèèès lent n'était pas pratique pour un bon nombre de chose.  
Avec un soupir, le turque se gara sur le parking du centre commercial et regarda Héraclès qui avait amené un chat avec lui, ou plutôt que le chat sur sa tête n'avait pas voulu le quitter.

« Je suppose que tu veux venir avec moi... ? »

Héraclès approuva avec un hochement de tête et tout deux sortirent de la voiture, dommage, Sadik aurait pu faire les courses en un clin d'oeil si il avait été seul mais son amant avait insisté pour venir car il avait besoin de nourriture pour ses chats et il était sûr que Sadik se tromperait concernant la nourriture et voulait l'acheter par lui-même.

Les deux amants entrèrent dans le magasin et prirent un caddie avant de se diriger vers les rayons qui les intéressait.  
Faire les courses avec Héraclès était un véritable supplice et une épreuve de patience extrêmement ardue. Le grec prenait un temps fou à regarder la marchandise avant de se décider quoi acheter, parfois s'ajouter un débat philosophique dans lequel il se demandait si il devait acheter tel ou un tel produit à cause de la manière dont il était produit où alors parce que les producteurs n'étaient pas assez rémunérés. Ou alors les droits des animaux entraient en compte.  
Sadik n'était pas insensible et comprenait qu'on puisse se soucier de genre de chose mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire ses courses simplement, voir ce dont il a besoin, le prendre, le mettre dans son caddie et passer à la suite. Pas passer 3ans devant les produits à regarder les prix et se demander lequel respecte le mieux les animaux et les humains.

« Je crois que tout ces produits sont affreux, ils sont bourrés de produits chimique et je suis presque sûr que les plantes ont souffert pour produire ces légumes, ils ne doivent pas être bon. »

« Si tu le dis... Pas de légumes alors ? »

« Non, il faudra aller en acheter ailleurs. »

Génial, il avait pas intérêt à lui faire le coup pour chaque produit alimentaire où ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Les courses durèrent pendant de laborieuses heures où le turque décida de passer la moitié du temps sur son téléphone en attendant qu'Héraclès se décide, le pire était pour la nourriture de ses chats, le choix devait être absolument parfait, pas question d'acheter quelque chose si il avait le moindre doute sur la qualité de la nourriture. Sadik était bien content que les smartphones aient été inventé.

« Bon on a tout ? »

« Il faut aller acheter les fruits et légumes autre part, sinon oui... »

Le supplice était presque terminé !  
Turquie retourna à sa voiture et rangea vite toutes leurs courses avant de conduire jusqu'au magasin que voulait Grèce, il avait eu la soudaine impression que le monde était passé de la vitesse ralenti à super rapide en prenant le volant de sa voiture, le monde tournait vachement plus vite à vitesse normale ! Enfin quand il n'avait pas à suivre le rythme de son amant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme cela au lit...  
Aheum.  
Donc le turque se dirigea vers ledit magasin et l'épreuve de supplice recommença. Il devrait largement mérité une médaille pour récompenser l'immense patience dont il faisait preuve.  
Toutefois, il essayerait de faire plus attention la prochaine fois et de ne pas laisser le frigo se vider, faire les courses avec Héraclès n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de renouveler souvent.


	2. Suisse et Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Suisse et Liechtenstein  
**Genre :** Humour

**Autres :** Ils sont tellement normaux que j'avais pas grand chose à dire... XD

* * *

Suisse et Liechtenstein faisaient les courses comme des personnes tout à fait normal, ils prenaient ce qui les intéressaient et ce dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils avaient marqué au préalable sur une liste.  
Vash hésitait parfois à prendre des produits plus cher qui avaient meilleur goût mais il n'en achetait que très peu et prenait la plus part du temps ce qui coûtait le moins cher.  
Les deux germaniques ne mettaient pas longtemps à faire leur courses, parfois ils n'achetaient rien de particulier et parfois ils décidaient d'acheter un petit cadeau pour l'autre.

Ils leur arrivaient aussi de croiser d'autres personnes avec lesquels ils discutaient ou non, enfin c'était surtout si le suisse en avait envie parce que Lily était prête à parler à toutes leur connaissances.

Ils étaient tout deux patient lorsqu'ils devaient faire la queue pour la caisse mais lorsqu'il y avait des personnes qui passaient leur temps à parler avec le caissier Vash perdait patience et les engueulait accompagner d'Autriche quand ce dernier était là.


End file.
